


[Podfic] Pliant Like the Bamboo by Valinorean

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco does what one must do to survive -- yield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pliant Like the Bamboo by Valinorean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pliant Like the Bamboo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6091) by Valinorean. 



Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/pliant_like_the_bamboo.mp3)

## Length:

00:13:25 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/pliant_like_the_bamboo.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 13 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/pliant_like_the_bamboo.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 7.1 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
